Saletés de portes : Porte 1
by MilieLitre
Summary: OS - Arthur et Merlin se retrouvent malencontreusement dans un endroit et à une époque où ils n'ont rien à faire... Complètement stupide et insensé. Rating T à cause de paroles de chanson incitant à la débauche.


Disclaimer : les personnages n'appartiennent qu'à leurs créateurs, c'est-à-dire la BBC, pour la série Merlin et à eux même pour Placebo.

Où Arthur et Merlin vont au concert de Placebo

-Merlin, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise de te dépêcher ? Grâce à toi, je vais être en retard au conseil. Tu nettoieras les écuries ce soir, ça te fera peut-être entrer la leçon dans la tête.

Merlin marmonna quelque chose à propos de cuillères, espérant cependant qu'Arthur ne lui ferait pas répéter. Mais c'était une erreur de sa part. Arthur ne manquait jamais une occasion d'humilier son serviteur.

-Pourrais-tu également cesser de marmonner à tout va, dit le prince. Tu commences à me taper sur les nerfs. De quoi parlais-tu ?

-Tête de cuillère…

-Encore avec ça ? Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne voulait strictement rien dire.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que c'était une expression de chez moi.

-Vraiment ? Il me semble me rappeler que nous sommes à Camelott. Donc cette expression ne veut rien

dire.

Arthur pouvait être extrêmement fatiguant quand il le voulait. Heureusement que cette journée était bientôt finie. Après le conseil, le jeune sorcier pourrait enfin aller se coucher en paix.

Le soleil était couché depuis un petit moment quand Arthur et les chevaliers reçurent du roi la permission de se retirer. Le prince rejoignit Merlin qui somnolait dans le couloir sous le regard méfiant des gardes. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers les appartements princiers. Alors qu'ils parcouraient sans un mot les dédales du château, Merlin maudissant silencieusement les architectes, un bruit étrange, comme une clameur étouffée, parvint de derrière une porte. Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent net. Arthur sortit son épée de son fourreau et s'approcha de la porte en marchant de côté, prêt à bondir.

-Merlin, sur quelle pièce donne cette porte ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, sire, je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds.

-Je ne me rappelle pas avoir jamais remarqué une porte à cet emplacement. Voilà qui est étrange.

Arthur décompta et à zéro, il ouvrit la porte et se lança de l'autre côté, suivi d'un Merlin peu rassuré. Ce qu'ils découvrirent dans la pièce les étonna au plus haut point. D'abord, la salle en question était bien plus grande qu'elle ne le laissait présumer. La cour du château aurait pu y rentrer plusieurs fois. Le prince s'inquiéta de n'avoir jamais vu cet endroit, mais cela n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il contenait. Une foule compacte de gens habillés d'une manière inconnue dans le royaume, parfois même indécente, criait, sautait, riait. Ils étaient surement quelques milliers, tous tournés dans la même direction, vers un espace à l'autre bout de la salle où cinq personnes se tenaient face à la marée humaine.

-Nous devrions quitter cet endroit, Arthur, cria Merlin au milieu du brouhaha insoutenable. Et rangez cette épée, vous allez vous faire remarquer.

Attrapant la manche de son maitre, le sorcier le tira vers la porte. Soudain, il se figea. Il n'avait aucun doute sur l'endroit par lequel il était venu, et pourtant, il se trouvait face à un mur vierge. Seule la magie pouvait faire disparaitre une porte de cette façon. Celle-ci devait être particulièrement puissante. Merlin sentit la peur monter en lui.

À ce moment, celui qui semblait être le chef des cinq personnes en noir s'approcha d'un objet étrange long et très fin et tout d'un coup, ce qui semblait être sa voix résonna magiquement dans toute la salle.

-Cette chanson est pour tous ceux qui ont des idées perverses ce soir !

Arthur avait rangé son épée, mais il tenait toujours fermement la poignée. Il remarqua que les éclairages changeaient de couleur et formaient des dessins sur les murs. Seule la magie pouvait être à l'origine de tels phénomènes. Les cris de la foule redoublèrent d'intensité. Le prince sentit Merlin frissonner dans son dos.

-Sire, la porte a disparu…

Arthur vérifia les dires de son serviteur et sentit son courage se dérober. Ils étaient pris au piège au milieu d'une horde de magiciens qui ne semblaient pas leur prêter la moindre attention. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre que quelque chose se passe. Aucun des deux n'avait vraiment envie de traverser la foule dans l'espoir de trouver une issue. Si ces gens étaient des magiciens, ils y laisseraient surement la peau.

Le son magiquement amplifié d'un instrument à cordes retentit dans la salle. La musique était légère et joyeuse. Les personnes se trémoussaient au rythme de la mélodie.

-Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils… dansent ? Demanda Merlin.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, Merlin. Personne ne danse comme cela.

-Pourtant cette situation ressemble vaguement à un spectacle.

Arthur n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les paroles d'une chanson commencèrent. Les mots firent leur chemin jusqu'aux oreilles des garçons qui furent partagés entre le dégout, la peur, et une furieuse envie de rire. Ils n'avaient jamais rien entendu d'aussi grossier et direct.

« Embrasse-moi, mets ton doigt dans mon cul », fredonnait le chanteur.

-J'en ai assez entendu, s'exclama Arthur. Nous devons trouver un moyen de nous échapper. Merlin, bouge toi un peu !

Devant le prince, une jeune femme entendit ces mots et se retourna. Elle resta quelques secondes sans voix, dévisageant de la tête aux pieds les deux hommes. Puis, sans prévenir, elle explosa de rire et cria pour attirer l'attention du plus grand nombre de personnes possible :

-Hé ! C'est Carnaval ! On a déjà les bouffons !

Piqué au vif, Arthur dégaina son épée et menaça tous ceux qui le regardaient en riant :

-J'espère que vous n'accordez pas trop de valeur à vos vies, car je ne saurais avoir de pitié pour des êtres comme vous.

Ce geste créa un mouvement de panique. Les gens cherchèrent à tout prix à s'éloigner de ce danger. Des cris de peur commencèrent à briser l'allégresse générale.

-Bravo, grogna Merlin. J'espère que vous avez un plan. Vous n'auriez pas vous taire pour une fois ?

Le véritable problème était qu'en effet, Arthur n'avait pas de plan. Dans n'importe quelle bataille, n'importe quel combat, dans les endroits les plus dangereux, il avait toujours une idée pour gérer la situation. Mais dans ce cas précis, aucune de ses expériences passées ne lui apportaient le moindre indice sur la conduite à adopter. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit, un groupe d'hommes mesurant tous une taille impressionnante, les épaules larges comme deux fois les siennes et un air de tueur sur le visage s'avancèrent vers le jeune blond, ils se jetèrent sur lui et lui tinrent fermement les mains dans le dos tout en le trainant à travers l'immense salle. Ils atteignirent une porte qui donnait sur un long couloir, puis sur une autre porte à travers laquelle ils lancèrent un Arthur complètement désorienté. Le prince s'étala par terre. Heureusement, le sol n'était pas trop dur, bien qu'un peu piquant. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever que Merlin atterrit comme un boulet sur son dos.

Le jeune sorcier sauta sur ses pieds et regarda autour de lui.

-Génial, les écuries…

Puis baissant les yeux, il aperçut Arthur, les nez dans le foin à l'endroit précis où se trouvait un crottin de cheval frais. Il ne put retenir une exclamation moqueuse, pour une fois que les rôles étaient inversés.

-JE DETESTE LA MAGIE ! Cria Arthur en quittant les écuries.

La vie reprit son cours normal. Merlin trouva qu'au final, ça avait été une expérience assez drôle, mais Arthur, qui n'était définitivement pas de cet avis, l'envoya nettoyer les écuries, juste au cas où…


End file.
